


"How can I improve my grade ?"

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [12]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Blackmail, Cheating, Domination, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Spencer miserably failed her English essay, and she is willing to do anything to improve her grade. Even sleeping with her teacher, the handsome boyfriend of her best friend.
Relationships: Ezra Fitz / Spencer Hastings
Series: Taboo January 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Kudos: 7
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	"How can I improve my grade ?"

Spencer was looking at her latest English exam in disbelief. How could she have failed so miserably ? It was not like her to fail like this. Not at all. And she really needed this grade to have perfect results for her college application. 

“Anyhting wrong ?” 

Hannah was looking at her with her head tilted on the side, visibly worried. 

“I… I don’t know…” 

She has no time to dwell on that answer as Mr.Fitz just appeared at the end of the corridor 

“Excuse me Hannah” says Spencer with a hand on her arm “I’ll see you later” 

She rushes to her professor and calls for him. 

“Mr.Fitz ? Can we… talk ?”

She still has her paper in hand and he immediately understands. She is one of his best student and she failed her last test. He opens the door of an empty classroom and gestures her to go inside before him. 

“Spencer” he says “How are you ?”   
“I’m here about the test. How can I improve my grade, Sir ?”   
“First of all, I don’t think you need to call me Sir. Especially as you are covering up for Aria and me. Secondly, your test was not that bad…”   
“Not to my standards” she answers “I need to do better”   
“Spencer, you are too hard on yourself. That test was good, it wasn’t perfect, but you’ll do better next time”   
“I NEED a perfect grade” she argues “Please tell me there is something I can do to improve my grade”   
“I’m afraid I can’t do that Spencer” apologizes Ezra with a nice smile “It wouldn’t be fair to anyone”   
“And what if I… What if I suggest something more… Personal ?” suggests Spencer opening the first two buttons of her blouse   
“Spencer, what are you doing ?” reacts Ezra taken aback “Spencer ! Not here !” 

He wanted to add not now, and simply no, but the fear of being surprised by anyone in the school made him lost his words. And the amazing eyes of Spencer fluttering at him. Fuck. 

“Tonight then” she suggests “Aria is babysitting downtown. And my parents are out of town. Drop by my house… Please”   
“Spencer” he says blinking several times to try and focus on her face “I am not doing that. This is highly unethical, and I am dating your best friend”   
“Come on” she smiles “You and I both know you want to try something new… And forbidden relationships are kind of your area, am I wrong ?” 

He sighs and wants to answer but she gives him no time. She grabs her paper, her bag and coat and adds before leaving : 

“If you don’t come, I’ll let the school know about you and Aria. And believe me, I always do what I say”   
“Spencer ! SPENCER !” 

He calls her but she is already gone, lost in the middle of the students rushing to go to their classes 

“Fuck” swears Ezra “Fuck” 

In the evening, as he pulls over in front of Spencer’s house, he questions what he is doing. But doesn’t he owe this to Aria ? To protect their relationship at least ? Trying not to overthink the whole matter, he gets out of his car and rings at Spencer’s doorbell. He hopes none of the neighbours see him here, although he could pretend tutoring her on some project for school. She opens the door, wearing only a long shirt, and probably just underwears underneath. He rolls his eyes and she lets him in. She closes the door and steps closer to him, kissing him at the corner of his lips. 

“Spencer” he says “Don’t. That’s not why I’m here”

He holds her by the shoulders, at a correct distance. 

“We can’t do that, and I will not let you do that to improve your grade.”   
“Would you let me do anything else ?” she replies quite angrily   
“That’s it. I’m going.” he says grabbing the doorknob “You can’t do that to yourself Spencer. You are worth much better…”   
“I just want you. And a good grade.”   
“Spencer” he sighs “I am dating Aria”  
“Come on” she encourages “I know you want it to. I’ve seen how you look at me in class…” 

She begins unbuttoning her dress-shirt and he can’t help but have a look at her bra, lacy and extremely provocant. Underneath her shirt, she is wearing only a thong, matching the bra, and letting show her muscular bum. She looks amazing and extremely sexy. And she is smart, witty, and terribly attractive. Of course he wants to fuck her, who wouldn’t ? But he is faithful, and wouldn’t want to disappoint Aria. 

“Stop that” he says shaking his head “Please Spencer…”   
“If you leave now...” she smiles “... everybody will know that you forced me into sex to change my grade…”   
“What if I sleep with you ?” he asks   
“Then I think you should up my grade just a tiny bit, and everything will be forgotten”   
“Except adultery” answers Ezra   
“Come on” she says “You want it”   
“Fuck” he swears dropping his bag on the floor and grabbing her face to kiss her 

He pushes her to the wall, pressing his lips on her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck, and he lowers a hand to her pussy that he explores through her underwear. She moans, and her mouth travels from his lips to his neck, with one hand exploring his hair. It is raw and torrid between them, and they do need no words to understand each other. Ezra pins her harder against the wall, taking her thighs so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. 

“I wanted to do that for so long” he groans finding a soft spot in her neck that he kisses and gently bites “You are a perfect little slut Spencer. If you do good, you might deserve an upgrade on your test” 

He changed completely, from the gentleman bachelor teacher to the dominant and very demanding man he likes to be in bed and rarely let show, even with Aria. But Spencer will have a taste of what she begged for. And maybe, only maybe, he’ll reward her. 

“Good” he says as she moans under his lips “Take me to your bedroom now Spencer” 

She gets on her feet and grab his hand to lead the way. They climb upstairs, and in the woman’s room. She closes the door behind him, and climbs on the bed, waiting for him to join her. 

“Oh no, that would be too easy” he says “Get on the floor, on your knees” 

Surprised but compliant, she does as told. A nice little slave, that he will fuck at leisure. 

“Are your parents supposed to come back tonight ?” he asks   
“They’re out of town for the week” she answers   
“No one else is here ?”  
“No one” she confirms   
“Very good” 

He smiles and sits on the edge of the bed. He takes his time to remove his shirt, and trousers, scrutinized by the eyes of his young lover, in which he can read only devotion. 

“You are not a virgin I hope”   
“No, Sir” she says   
“Call me Ezra” he groans “Have you been explored… Everywhere ?” 

She hesitates, but nods eventually, remembering some wild nights of discovery with her boyfriend. Good, thinks Ezra, the perfect slut. All ready for his pleasure. He is now only wearing grey briefs, in which his erection can not be hidden. He wants her, he is going to possess her like no other man did, and he intends to do that all night long. She wants a better grade ? She’ll have to obey. And deny nothing. 

“Come here” he says 

She walks towards him, on her hands and knees and stops just between his legs. 

“It seems you understand much more than you let appear… Do you understand that you will be treated rough, and that if you want a better grade, you’ll have to obey my every command ?”   
“I do”   
“Given your compliance, I assume you’re a Fifty Shades reader ?” 

New nodding from Spencer. 

“I won’t hurt you” explains Ezra “Nothing that you can’t handle I mean… Pain is part of the game”   
“I understand” she says “May I touch you ? You look amazing like that…” 

She bites her lower lips and Ezra holds his hands open, so she can put hers in them. He guides his lover’s hands to his sex, and shows her how he wants to be touched. Once he is sure Spencer understood, he lets go, and relax, to admire her in action. She is caressing his cock through the fabric, making him shiver. It feels good, and her lips, and eyes are flattering him, in the way every man would love to be looked at. He suddenly grabs the back of her head and shoves her between his thighs, pressing her face against his hard cock. He has not the biggest one, but he knows how to use it, and that is what matters. All his sex partners have told him so. He is surprised by the feel of Spencer’s tongue licking his rod. She likes taking initiatives apparently. 

“Don’t ever take initiatives again” he warns “But you may continue for now” 

She licks harder, going from the base to the top, and circling around the glans, still through the fabric. She surely knows her way. 

“You just got yourself half a point more for your test” he says “But licking through the fabric is certainly not the very best option, take my briefs down. With your teeth…” 

She grabs the waistband of his underwear between her teeth and pulls it down, very slowly, her eyes focused on the cock she discovers for the first time. She smiles as the briefs drops down to Ezra’s ankles. He removes it swiftly, and sit further on the bed, his legs spread apart. 

“Climb here” he says “And keep licking…”   
“Can I…” she starts   
“Shut up” he warns taking her cheek into his hand a little harsher than expected “Lick” 

She lowers her gaze and goes down on his cock. She caresses it with the tip of her tongue, tracing the veins, going up and down, teasing the tip. 

“Good girl” he comments “Now open your mouth” 

He pulls her hair up on the back of her head, holding them in his fist and he lowers her head down on his cock. He invades her mouth, one inch at a time, making her gasp, and search for air as he shoves his dick down her mouth, all the way in. It is only when she has her nose pressed in his pubic hairs that he says : 

“Breathe through your nose, Spencer… I’d hate for you to suffocate on my cock…” 

She has tears in her eyes, struggling to breathe properly. She needs to calm down or she will, indeed, suffocate. 

“Spencer” growls Ezra “Focus on your breathing…” 

She eventually manages to breathe through her nose and inhales deeply, several times. She starts to feel better, and her tongue wraps around the flesh in her mouth. Ezra is just big enough to fill her mouth entirely, without forcing against her gag reflex. And that is for the best. 

“Keep breathing through your nose” he warns 

Holding her head, he forces her up and down his dick, his hips moving on the same rhythm to thrust himself deeper in her. He tilts his head backwards, his mouth opening on an ecstatic smile. She is wonderful. Warm and wet, her tongue playing with his cock without any shame or reluctance. He can’t wait to possess her fully, to take control over her body, and soul. To make her his thing, his slut. He keeps fucking her mouth, but pleasure is rising too quickly in him for his own taste. He growls, making Spencer lift her eyes to him, with an interrogating glance. 

“You are too good at this” he explains “Get back on your knees on the floor” 

She obeys and he gets on his feet. He makes her lift her arse up in the air, and press her face and shoulders on the floor. It is humiliating, but Ezra loves it. He pulls down her panties, soaked with her own excitement and pushes one finger inside her pussy, making her cry of surprise. 

“Keep quiet” he warns “I can still lower your grade if you displease me” 

She shuts up and he fingers here, rapidly, and intensely, stroking his own cock at the same time. She is all wet and warm, and he easily slides a second finger next to the first one. A moan escapes her throat and she blushes, afraid to have upset Ezra who asked her to remain silent. 

“Moans are tolerated” he says hiding his amusement “I’m not that mean” 

She smiles at him, and he smiles back. Spencer is disarming his usual assurance, making him cheat on his girlfriend and unleash his inner-self. This could not get weirder anyway. 

“Please Ezra” she whispers “Fuck me” 

He gasp, surprised to have her ask him directly. But he will give her what she wants. He positions himself behind her and pushes his cock all the way in in one go. It brings tears to her eyes, and a strangled cry in her throat but she begged for it. He leans one her, grabbing her breasts in his hands and forcing her to sit up, his cock still deep inside her, and his hands appreciating the size and roundness of her tits. She follows with whatever he desires and they start fucking, raw and hard, Ezra moving his hips fast and with force, thrusting himself in and out of Spencer’s dripping wet pussy. She is tighter than Aria, and much more welcoming. Her body is in itself insanely sexy, too beautiful for the eyes, and a treasure he will have the chance to cherish all night long. 

“Oh Ezra !” she exclaims when reaching her first orgasm 

Her legs are shaking, and she is short of breath, but Fitz gives her no time to rest and keeps fucking her. He lowered her bra, to free her breast and he is playing with her nipples, his arms wrapped around her tanned body. She can’t touch him, but she wouldn’t try anyway, waiting for him to instruct her on what to do. Dissatisfied by what he is doing he lifts her up in the air, withdrawing his cock from inside her. He throws her across the bed, on her stomach, her legs hanging down the edge. 

“Don’t move” he says “And stay relaxed for me, would you ?” 

He does not wait for the answer and starts caressing her asshole, with the intention of fucking her that way as soon as possible, even if it means hurting her a bit. He is starting to grow impatient, and wants to possess her entirely. There will be no coming back from this. His phone starts ringing in his jeans pocket, thrown on the floor at the end of the bed but he doesn’t stop to pick it up. Whoever it might be can wait. He spits on his finger and uses that to lube up slightly Spencer’s ass. But his phone starts ringing again and this time he angrily swears. He stops what he was doing and picks up his phone from the floor. It’s Aria. Spencer turns on her back, to question him but he puts a hand on her mouth to prevent her from talking as he picks up the call. She nods and he removes his hand. 

“Good evening” says Aria at the other end of the line   
“Good evening darling” answers Ezra trying not to sound too excited or short of breath 

He helplessly watches Spencer crawl on the bed to take his cock in her mouth, and he has no other choice but to let her do so, repressing a guttural groan of pleasure. 

“Aren’t you babysitting ?” asks Ezra clearing his throat to mask his uneasiness   
“I am” answers Aria “But the kids are asleep and I was thinking of you…”   
“Oh. Nice” 

Ezra clenches his fist to keep himself from moaning as Spencer is avidly sucking his hard cock, ready to explode into her mouth at any moment now. 

“And you ?” asks his girlfriend “What are you doing ?”   
“Grading some… tests” answers Ezra chuckling from the half-truth  
“Sounds boring” laughs Aria “I heard that you gave Spencer a bad grade…”   
“I am reviewing her paper” replies Ezra “She should get some extra-points”  
“Thanks” says Aria “You know how much she cares about this”   
“I know” 

This sounded much more higher than intended and Aria starts again with a concerned voice : 

“Are you alright Ez’ ? Do you want me to drop by on my way home ?”   
“No” he nearly screams 

Spencer frowns at him. Why can’t he act normally ? They are going to get busted. Both of them. She sucks harder, eager now for all of this to be over. Ezra is more and more impatient, trying to justify his strange voice to his girlfriend, one of his hand pressing Spencer deeper on his cock. She feels he is close to orgasm, and his thighs are more tense than ever, preparing him for a powerful explosion of pleasure. He clenches his fist, tilts his head backward, his lips parted on a silent moan, his cock throbbing inside Spencer’s mouth, flooding her throat with sperm. She nearly chokes on it, given the insane amount he discharged but she manages not to make noise. She swallows little by little, licking the cock in the process. Ezra cuts his phone call short and when he finally hangs up he violently grabs Spencer’s face, forcing her to get on her knees on the bed, and he kisses her with passion. She was the perfectly obedient girl he wanted her to be, and despite not having taken her in all her holes, he feels satisfied enough to reconsider her grade. 

“You are naughty” he says to his student “And you got yourself those extra points you needed. But it was the first and only time I do that, are we clear ?”   
“Crystal clear” she nods “Thank you so much Mr.Fitz”   
“You’re welcome Spencer”   
“You can stay if you want” she says with a smile   
“No Spencer. No more fooling around. And Aria will drop by my apartment, I have to go back home. To work”   
“I like you Ezra” says Spencer   
“I like you too Spencer” answers the man putting his clothes back on “But this was an enormous mistake, you and I both know that” 

They exchange a smile, and Spencer lies down on her bed. Ezra grabs his stuff and leaves, not without looking one last time at her, naked, beautiful, and offered. If only… No. That is not a good idea…


End file.
